Everything Happens For a Reason
by kateb41319
Summary: What does a heartbroken Jenny do when her conversation and secret gets out? Will she run or stay and face her problems? On top of all of it, someone who she hasn't seen in years, suddenly, appears. Slight OOC, but, I haven't watched the show for a while.
1. Upsetting Mystery

**Chapter 1**

**Upsetting Mystery**

_**A/N: First Jibbs story so be easy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S or the characters.**_

Jenny had never felt this way, it was so strange, but, not so foreign she just couldn't place it. Her thoughts were broken by none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he was the only one who ever barged into her office, unannounced.

" What have you been doing!? I must have called you twenty times."

Jenny was in total shock at how much time had passed while she was thinking. How could she be so out of it, for goodness sakes, she is the director of N.C.I.S. That shouldn't happen EVER. So, there she sat staring, blankly, at Gibbs. She couldn't even force herself to look into his eyes because, she knew she would say anything and everything. That couldn't happen, too much might be revealed.

The drama and fights she could take, but, if she told him what was on her mind, she didn't think he would ever look at her again. She snapped out of her second trance that day, by Gibbs slamming his hands, so hard on her desk that it made a picture fall and break. Her assistant, Cynthia , came rushing in at the sound of glass breaking, but, Gibbs just growled at her to get out. Jenny was startled by his tone of voice, but, it was enough for her to react.

"Jethro, what the hell are you thinking, coming into MY office and Yelling. No growling at MY assistant! Also, you don't need to go breaking things went they aren't your's to break, Jethro."

Shell-shocked at Jenny snapping on him, after not talking for ten minutes, than just upped and went at it.

"Get out, I don't want to see you, again, until tomorrow unless I have to."

Gibbs didn't budge, he was used to her trying to boss him around. He would usually complied, but, something in her voice made him stay. He couldn't tell if it was anger or regret? What would she be regretting so, much, that she hadn't told him? Maybe it was about him, or he could be wrong, but, he rarely is.

"I SAID, GET OUT, JETHRO!"

He guessed no matter how much he could try to calm her, it wouldn't work. Something was definitely wrong, but, what killed him the most was that he didn't know what. Nonetheless, he, slowly walked out of the room, turned back, and broke a rule.

"I am, truly, sorry, Jen. I'll see you, around."

With that, he walked out of the office and down to his desk. He sent the rest of the team home, but, stayed just incase Jenny wanted to talk about everything, later that night. It was nearing midnight before he finally went home. Jenny came out about an hour and half later, looking exhausted, but, she knew she had to go home or else she would just crash on the couch. It was a comfy couch but, it just wouldn't do that night. She needed a good-nights rest then, she could fully operate later.

**The Next Day**

Everyone could tell that something was wrong when they walked into the building. The boys went down to check on Abby. They came back up two minutes later, with a worried Abby. Abby walked over to Ziva, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to the director's office.

When they walked in, it was a sight that they were not expecting. They saw Jenny with her head on her desk, her eyes were closed, and she was crying in her sleep. This was a new sight for Abby, she had never seen _mommy_ cry. Not even when her and _daddy_ had a really big fight.

The girls didn't even know whether or not to wake her, or just walk away; like they didn't see a thing. That would have worked if Abby didn't run over, and hug Jenny until she calmed down, and woke up. Jenny was startled to wake up to Ziva and Abby staring at her with wide eyes. This went on for about another two minutes before the tears started to well up in her eyes, again. Abby helped her up, then walked her to the couch, where the girls tried to comfort her.

After a while Jenny finally started to calm down, but, not enough to talk. Ziva and Abby knew that it would take some time before Jenny even thought of telling anyone. Normally, Gibbs could get her to even out before the day was through, but, they knew better; Gibbs was the cause of this little break down. Things would be awkward between them now, but, they were always awkward around each other. This would be different though because it was most likely they wouldn't talk for a few days, Gibbs would send Tony or McGee to deal with her, and she would have Cynthia tell Gibbs if someone needed him.

Once the tears and stopped, and breathing was regular the two girls looked at each other behind the older woman's back, silently asking/ demanding that the other one speak first. Abby lost, and sighed, she really wasn't good at interrogating people, but, she could tell that it need to be done.

"Director, what is this about? I mean I have never seen you so, so, open with your emotions."

Jenny just looked at her and could tell that those two small sentences had taken a lot of courage from her part. But, she couldn't tell anyone, not yet anyway.

"Nothing, just too many emotions being held in, and they just all came out at once, I guess."

They all knew she was lying the moment the words slipped out of her mouth. Just like Jenny knew that if she didn't tell someone who she trusted, things would just pour out of her mouth, uncontrollably. So, she told the only people who she could trust at the moment, and who were close to her, her biggest secret, the one that could make her life better, or destroy the one she has now.

**Reviews are welcome and help a lot.**


	2. Heartbroken

**Chapter 2**

**Heartbroken**

_**A/n: Thank you **__left my heart in paris __**for well you know sticking with me and helping here and there. Also to the readers because I did not expect such a big outcome for this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S blah blah blah so on and so forth.**_

The girls stared at her in amazement, they knew had happened between her and Gibbs, but, this was a whole new look on things. They needed to get her mind off of it, but, it was easier said than done. Ziva knew her well, but, didn't know what would relax her, that was Gibbs' job. She could take her to the shooting range, but, that would mean everyone downstairs would see her. The least she could do was spare the director's image. Plus, if Gibbs was down there she would be humiliated, knowing that he saw her crying over this. Abby on the other hand looked upset, frightened, and worried. It was a look so uncommon on the happy, goth's face. Abby stood up and paced around the room, unsure what to do to comfort not only Jenny, but, herself as well. Suddenly, she stopped, turned around, and ran out the room. Ziva took a glance over at Jenny, before following Abby out of the office.

Ziva found herself down in Abby's lab, watching her typing away on her computer. After about two minutes of Abby typing continuously, the lights in the building started to dim. She could hear people talking all around, but, then it all went black, and an ear shattering scream filled the building. A bright light hit Ziva's eyes, when it moved away from her she was met with a cheery, bright-eyed Abby. As they made their way back up to Jenny's office, people kept bumping into them. Ziva thought it was a brilliant idea to shut the lights out so no one would see them when they walked out with the director.

The only flaw was that they had to reach her first, then find their way down the stairs and out the door without anyone getting a bright idea, like McGee, and try to turn the lights back on before they left the building. When she went to grab Abby there was no one there. Ziva panicked, and went to reach for her phone it wasn't in any of her pockets nor in her jacket. Then a hand jerked her back and she almost fell flat on her butt. Abby's laughter filled the area and the hands grabbed her again lifting her to her feet.

"Come on, we have got to hurry before Timmy, hacks back into the system and turns the lights on."

So, she wasn't the only one thinking that and that was a relief to her. Maybe Abby had a few more tricks up her sleeve, that might be reassuring for turned out that she did, she had plenty tricks stored away. They made it to the director's office in a matter of three minutes flat. Time was on their side, but, the director. For when they arrived she was gone and Cynthia was knocked out. They checked everywhere in the office, and the waiting area. The only evidence that she left was that her office was trashed, probably from self top it all off the lights came back on. Gibbs stormed into the office and demanded to know what was going on. When he was done he finally looked around the office, he looked like his dog just got ran over.

" What the hell happened in here!? Where's Jen?"

"Honestly Gibbs, I don't know, we came to check on her after the lights went out, and by the we got here the lights were on, and she was...gone. I am sorry Gibbs, we'll get her back I just know it."

"Yeah, we'll get her back, mommy can't just vanish and not say goodbye first."

Little did they know Jenny was getting further and further out of their reach. By six tomorrow morning she would be on the first plane out of the states. Where she was going, no one knew except the kidnapper. One thing she did know was that this person knew her well enough to know how, and when to snatch her without hurting her, or anyone noticing. Meanwhile back at N.C.I.S Gibbs had gathered the team together and was discussing a list of suspects. It would have taken a shorter time going over a list of women Tony hit on in his life. It was nearing two a.m. before they got any leads. The ones they did weren't much help they just stated the obvious. It seemed like whoever did this had some training. Gibbs had gone out to get coffee seventeen time by the time they got a solid lead.

"Cancel all flights going to Paris, France." Gibbs barked at McGee.

"Gibbs, you can't possibly think that Jenny is doing this and made it look like kidnapping. Do you?"

Gibbs took some time to consider what Ziva said, but, if his gut was correct then it wasn't a person the team knew, but, one of his and Jenny's. If it turned out to be true than they were in for a ride, because he already proved that he hadn't lost his skill. They were going to catch him and make him talk. He was now Gibbs' least favorite former agents. Then there was Jen she more than likely didn't know where she was, who she was with, and what was going on around her. He didn't like it one bit, if he put a single faint mark on her he was going to kill them, and have no regret.

While he was busy thinking Jenny was just starting to wake up after they sedative they gave her. She could hear movement outside her confinement area, then there was two voices arguing, but, she couldn't make out all the words they were saying. Something about the voices sounded familiar, she couldn't place where she had heard them, but, it was a while back maybe ten, twelve years ago. Then it hit her, they sounded so familiar because she had spent four years listening to them bickering over everything. They were like family, what did they want with her now, did they know something she didn't. Besides one of them was suppose to be dead and the other one fell of the grid almost five years ago. It didn't add up, then she was unblindfolded.

_**A/N: I hopefully will update after the holidays if not you are welcome to pester me until I do.**_


	3. Problems

**Chapter 3 **

**Problems**

**I don't own NCIS yada yada **

**A/N: I know it is past the holidays, but I couldnt type this on my phone so yeah, but hopefully chapter 4 will be done in a week or so, that's if you want me to continue.**

"_Please, don't do this. Please stop!"It slowly started to come into focus and Gibbs could see Jenny with her hands and feet tied together, laying on a cement floor. He tried to go to her but, as it turned out, he was also bound,... to a chair. _

_Out of nowhere, a fist came and collided with the left side of his face. He saw Jenny wince. Then, when she did look, her eyes started to fill up with tears .'Could it be that bad?' Gibbs thought. Before he could ask her, everything went black._

_**xxxxxxxxxxJibbsxxxxxxxxagent tlisbonxxxxxxxxxxxJibbsxxxxx xxxxxxxagenttlisbonxx**_

Gibbs woke with a start. He was in his basement, but, the dream seemed so real. That's when it came back to him, it seemed so real because it wasn't a dream, but a memory. From the part he remembered it was yesterday morning, or maybe this morning he wasn't sure.

**Earlier that Day**

The whole place was in full effect trying to find the director. Cynthia woke up about about two to three hours earlier; she was trying to call everyone on the director's agenda. Tony was finding where all she went after she left the day before incase she had run into someone or just found an old friend. Tim was tracking her phone over the last twenty-four hours. Ziva was making a list of current suspects, Abby was hacking into Jenny's home computer and email. Gibbs was busy in MTAC, talking to SecNav and other directors, thanks to his disliking of them the conversations didn't last long.

Jenny was in shock at the sight before her. Will and Stan were fighting, not physically, but verbally. The denouement was not going to be good for her unless she made them shut up. Even that might get her in trouble. She just wanted to up and wend herself out of the room. William was just about to turn around when Stan pushed him into the brick wall behind him, unfortunately it was right next to her. She just stared at them in amazement.

"Somethings never change do they?"

"Ah, look who's finally up."

"Probie, so good for you to join us. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you guys still don't get along."

They all just looked at each other and laughed. She thought back to the days when Jethro would get called to MTAC or something, William or Stan would make a snide comment, they would all look around them and laugh until they saw him leaving whatever room he was in.

"You really haven't changed that much, have ya probie?"

"I don't think it's right to call her probie, I mean come on she is the director and all , right Will?"

"Fine, have ya madam director?"

Jenny gave Will the best Gibbs' glare she could manage, it was pretty accurate.

"You spent too much time around Gibbs."

"No, he just gives it a lot more than he used to, and most of the time I am on the receiving end.""Poor, poor Jenny."

"Yeah poor me, speaking of poor me can you untie these restraints?"

"Promise not to go anywhere."

"I promise, Stan just undo these stupid handcuffs and ropes!"

After the restraints were released she walked over to them. The guys pulled their weapons, but she just simply hugged them and said it was good to see them again. They sat and talked for a while, things would come up about the past and they all would zone out for a little bit. Jenny had tons of questions to ask them, but the one she was itching to ask was an interesting one, kind of.

"Guys, why am I here and where is here? Also why didn't you just ask me to come along with you guys I could have made some time."

"Well we know Gibbs would come for a fact if we kidnapped you. Also he always put up more of a fight than you did.""So you didn't really want me, but Jethro?"

"Oh, probie of course we want you, we also want Gibbs ."

"What Will is trying to say is that we want the old group back together."

"So, this was the only plan you guys could come up with?"

"Well it was either this or bribe your driver to bring you here, then erase his memory. For Gibbs we decided that we could knock him out while he was working on his boat."

"Then we realized that would never work, so we came up with this one."

"It was suppose to happen when everyone let. Then, Abby had an idea, of her own, to turn out the lights to sneak you out. She was worried they both were. We had the perfect opportunity."

"You both are idiots!"

"So you looked like one with your red, puffy eyes from crying. Speaking of which why were you crying?"

"I...I...just no, I am not talking about this with you two."

"It was Gibbs wasn't it?"

Jenny was thinking about how she could answer, without giving too much information away. Stan and Will watched Jenny think, but they both her well enough to know she was on the verge of tears.

"Ah, now don't cry probie, you guys will get through it."

Jenny didn't even notice that she was crying, but before she could make a comeback someone banged on the door.

"We know you're in there, just open the door or we'll break it down."

**Let me know if you need the defintions of some words or you can just Google them it doesn't matter. Reviews or I don't continue because well just because that way I know you guys are paying attention to the story and all.**


	4. Secret to Tell

**Chapter 4**

**Secrets to Tell**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. :(**

**Another one is done and hope you enjoy it.**

Jenny was in shock, she thought it would be awhile before anyone showed up. Will and Stan were also in shock, but, because they thought they had covered all their tracks. They all wanted to see how many agents were actually there. Will looked around then showed them a small, closed-off area and then practically shoved them into it . Gibbs broke down the door and went half way into the building and still no one followed. Jenny smirked at the site because they all expected an army of agents to come in guns a blazing. Then she got an idea and told the guys. Afterwards she carefully placed the gun behind her, in between her shirt and pants. Will gave her a good shove then had a gun, that wasn't loaded, pointed at her back. Gibbs snapped around and saw the fear in Jenny's eyes. His eyes darted around the room trying to find the source of it, then his eyes fell upon the gun pointed directly at started to walk towards it but, Jenny grabbed his arm and silently told him not to for her sake. He won but, put her behind him for his own sanity. That was when Jenny reached behind her and pulled the gun out and placed it on the back of his head.

"Jenny you don't have to do this."

"Oh come on Jethro! The gun in front of you isn't loaded and they didn't hurt me you saw that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we all just want to talk, all of us. Together."

"We?"

"Yes we Jethro. Will, Stan, you and me talking."

Will and Stan started to make their way to the pair. They stopped and just stared at the sight in front of them, Gibbs and Jenny were looking into one another's eyes silently talking. To them it looked amazing and were starting to get scared when Jenny's facial expression changed rather quickly. Gibbs sighed with defeat and Jenny had an amused look on her face. They both turned and looked at the guys, Jenny gave them a thumbs up and Gibbs just bowed his head. Stan and Will left to go get some more comfortable chairs and left the two to talk for a little while.

"Jen, why would you stay here with them? You had a chance to get up and leave but, you didn't take it."

"They're our friends, it was nice to be able to talk to someone without fighting."

"That's why you stayed so, you could rant about how much we fight?"

"No, I stayed because I agreed with them."

"Agreed on what?!"

"You'll see Jethro, just be patient."

"I don't have any patience Jen, you know that."

"Well you should get some."

"How about no."

"Maybe if you weren't so straight minded you would have some."

"You wanna talk about straight mined Jen? As I recall you are the one that gave up the life we could've had for another position."

At that point he regretted everything he had said in the last two minutes. He just kept looking down at his shoes, and when he mustered up the courage to look at her he saw the tears threatening to fall. He wanted to pull her into a hug and whisper soothing words and hope she forgave him. He knew her too well though, at least he thought he knew her well. She would just back away, pleading with him to stop, that he went to far, nothing would change what he said. She saw this battle going on and gave a weak smile, just knowing that he thought about it was reassuring enough. She took two steps forward and placed a hand on his heart. He looked directly into her eyes and saw that it was Will and Stan walked in they took in the sight before them. Jenny and Gibbs were standing in the middle of an empty room hugging. Jenny's face was buried in the crook of Gibbs' neck and his head resting lightly against hers. Their arms wrapped around each other not noticing the world around them. The boys didn't dare disturb them because they didn't want to ruin the moment. So they just put down the chairs softly and quickly left. After a few minutes Gibbs lead them to a side wall where they sat and talked.

"Jen, what had you so zoned out yesterday?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"The past, the present, and future."

"So orginal, tell me all of it."

He lifted her head up from his chest and looked straight into her eyes. He saw how scared she was of telling him but, then her director mask appeared and then it vanished and he sighed in relief.

"I was thinking about Paris and everything I meant to tell you but didn't . I always thought that one day I would be ready to tell you. It was too late so, that's why I left . I thought if I told you, you wouldn't talk to me and be with me afterwards."

"Why would you think that? Nothing could ever be that bad."

"Jethro, I let a killer go, only to be beaten and lose our future."

"Jen, what do you mean 'our future'."

"I...I..."

"Jen, it's okay you can tell me."J

enny mumbled something under her breath and started crying.

"Jen, I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

"I lost our baby."

He just held her until she calmed down. His heartbeat was the only thing she heard and her breathing started to even out, after a while she drifted off to a dreamless sleep. When she awoke she was met by Will and Stan staring and taking pictures.

"What the hell guys."

"You two are just so adorable."

"Guys can I go home and get some new clothes."

"Fine as soon as Gibbs wakes up we will all go together."

It was an hour or so before he finally opened his eyes. He felt weight on top of him and looked down to find Jenny awake and reading.

"Morning Jen."

"Good morning to you too."

"Feel better now that you got that off your chest."

"Gotten what off my chest."

"Telling me why you zoned out the other day."

"Not really."

"Oh come on! Is there more to thee story than that."

"Yes."

Gibbs and Jenny fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, love birds, get up we're getting coffee, then you guys are packing up some of your stuff."

"You'll eventually tell me Jen." Gibbs whispered in her ear.

**I am thinking about doing another chapter or two I'm not sure. Reviews please they are always welcome.**


	5. Memories and the Future

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay my computer broke down and I had to get it fixed. This was written a while back and I am working on another chapter if you guys want to see it then reviews please because without them my life would be more miserable. Also today is offically my birthday so happy birthday to me, have a nice Valentine's Day everyone.**_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own jack, so yeah.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Memories and the Future**

"You'll eventually tell me, Jen," kept ringing through her head all the way to her house. She slowly exits the car and made her way inside to pack. All the guys followed until they reached her room, then they waited outside the door. It took almost an hour before she came out with three bags packed full.

"What all did you pack?"

"Well, two bags are papers and books, and the other bag has some clothes."

The men just rolled their eyes and started walking away, all but Gibbs who picked up two of the three suitcases and started walking towards the truck. Jenny was following casually behind him, to anyone else on the street they looked like a couple going on a vaction, but to Will and Stan they looked like they did in Paris many moons ago. Gibbs practically being her slave while being protective and Jenny walking behind him probably feeling safe. Stan hurried around the truck and jumped in the back followed by Will. Gibbs walked to the back of the truck and threw all three bags in there.

"You could be more careful with things that aren't yours."

Gibbs just ignored her and got in the driver's seat. Jenny closed the tailgate and climbed into the passenger seat without saying a word. The drive was silent all the way to Gibbs' house. The gang walked down to the basement, while Gibbs packed a duffel bag full of clothes, tees and jeans to be exact. He then proceeded to join them when his phone went off , he simply looked at who was calling and then just chucked it over his shoulder. He could hear laughter and tons of talking so, he just sat on a step where no one could see him and listened.

"Remember when Stan got drunk and almost fell off the roof of the hotel we were staying at in Paris?"

"No, I don't, do you, Jenny?"

"Of course you wouldn't, you were drunk and how could I not it was funny as hell, but it was also very scary."

"Hey, probie what hotel was that? All I remember was that it was pretty nice."

"Wasn't it Champs-Elysees or something like that."

"I don't remember we only stayed there for a night."

"True, but still it was pretty fun."

"Not as fun when we rented that car and drove around Europe for like a week. We saw some weird things, I admit most of it was still funny and interesting."

"Probie I have a question?"

"What is it Stan?"

"What did you and Gibbs do when we left and connection was limited?"

"Well we toured the city, went to some shows and markets. Did our jobs! Other than that we didn't do or go out much."

"Did he ever learn French?"

"A few words but, I don't think he knew what he was saying most of the time."

"Okay enough about that, what did you guys do while staying inside?"

"I got some reading done, he did random things to keep himself busy and yes we did."

"I didn't say anything, but at least now I know for a fact."

As Gibbs was listening he started to slip into a memory of the first day in their new apartment. It had one bedroom, a bathroom that consisted of a toilet, sink, and shower, and a kitchen plus a side room that they made into an office/living room. The day they moved in it was blistering outside and inside, Jenny was wearing a tank top and shorts, while he was just wearing his jeans and a wife beater. It took them a half-hour to get everything in and put it in its respective place. Since they had to play the couple part he walked over and placed a kiss on top of her forehead as she leaned into his embrace. He smiled as he looked around his new home, with his new wife, in a new country. Jenny was happy as all can be, she was living in Paris, not the best part, but she didn't care. It felt as if she could have an actual life, while still doing her job, it was wonderful. They spent the whole day reading and sleeping in each other's arms and for the first time in a long time he had a peaceful sleep. The memory started to break and Jenny's laughter filled his ears. It was truly a wonderful sound so, he went to investigate what memory they brought up this time.

"What's the excitement about?"

"Nothing much just swapping some old stories."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Not at all Jethro, they are stories about when all of us were together."

"Okay, enough of the read between the lines sentences. Now that everyone is here I want everyone to close their eyes and think of their future."

Jenny and Gibbs had almost the exact same thought about their future. They were thinking about getting married, settling down in a small town and just growing old together in each other's embrace like they did so many years ago. It was their fate they would always find each other someway, somehow. They would always compare every guy/girl they met to the other and if it didn't meet their needs/quality then they would just walk away. It seemed they would never forget the other no matter what, it was eerie, but comforting. While they were planning the wedding and what came after, Will was thinking of buying a boat and just sailing across the world meeting new people. Stan on the other hand had no idea of what he wanted his future to be like. After a couple of minutes everyone's eyes were open. Jenny kept glancing over to Gibbs who just pretend like he didn't see her.

"Now that, that's over with we have a little surprise for you two."

"You must stay there for a week minimum."

Jenny smirked at their excitement and Gibbs gave them a glare. Neither liked surprises, but were willing to go with it for now.

"So you said there, where is there?"

"Ah, good question Jenny, but you will have to wait and see."

They all grabbed their stuff, and started walking, Gibbs and Jenny following cautiously behind them, ready to overhear something, anything to let them know where they were going. Reluctantly they got in the truck and sat in silence the whole way to the airport. Once Jenny and Gibbs got their things out, Will and Stan were already halfway to the doors.

"Hey, you guys forgetting something?"

"We never said we were going. Now hurry up! You have a plane to catch."


	6. Lose

**Chapter 6**

**Lose **

**A/N: I promised I would get this chapter up and here it is. I won't get any writing done for a while due to ISAT's (big tests) and sports. Hopefully I won't take too long. **

After sitting in an airport for two hours, Gibbs was just about to get up and walk out, when an announcer said something he couldn't quite make out. Will and Stan grabbed Jenny's bags and started walking. The two followed behind them and Jenny gasped in surprise when she learned where they were going and of course, Gibbs realized too. Of course Jenny was ecstatic, Gibbs not so much. Sure they had tons of memories there but, that didn't mean they had to go back. He went to go turn back but, before he could fully spin around, Jenny grabbed his arm and gave him her best puppy dog face. He couldn't real say no and reluctantly followed behind a proud looking Jenny. They boarded the plane is silence. Will and Stan were on one side of the aisle while Gibbs and Jenny were on the other. Time passed by slowly, the sun started to set an hour into the flight. Exhaustion took over Jenny and she fell asleep on Jethro's shoulder. He looked down at her and he saw her in the most peaceful state he had seen in awhile.

"Gibbs do you think she enjoys getting out of the office,?" Stan asked questioningly.

"It depends on how the day or week has gone. Why do you ask?"

"While we were waiting we noticed that she never really left the building and after a few days she would crash on her couch, wake up, go home. It kept repeating, that's also why we made this little get away for you two. You guys work too much."

Gibbs gave a small nod and rested his head atop of hers and caught a couple hours of sleep. The stewardess came and woke him telling him they were about to land, and they needed to wake up. Gibbs looked down at Jenny and tried to gently shake her, trying to wake her. Then a little bit harder, and finally she stirred. She looked around at her surroundings then up to him, and gave him a weak smile. Jenny buckled her seatbelt and laid her head back down on his shoulder, again. She nuzzled further into his shoulder and he gave a faint smile. They started the descent onto the landing, both looking out their window, admiring the view.

"You know what I just noticed, Jen?"

"Hmmm."

"I haven't came here since you left me."

She stiffened and slowly sat upright in her chair. He immediately missed the weight, warmth, and smell of her so, he looked over to see her fidgeting with her hands. It was starting to agitate him. He grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly over the arm rest. She whipped her head around and tried to pull away from his grip.

"Agent Gibbs, let go of my hand, now!"

"No."

"Let go of me this instant."

"Jen, I'm, not letting go of your hand until we leave this plane or I might hold it awhile more."

She kept struggling, trying to loosen his death grip on her hand. Every time she tried his grip got stronger. After about a minute or so they were told they could exit the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the hotel, which seemed familiar to Gibbs but, he couldn't place it.

"Okay, now that you guys are checked-in we have yet another flight to catch."

"Stan's right we need to be there to help look for you two."

Once they left Gibbs went exploring, checking out the different rooms. He walked back to where Jenny was last standing. He frantically looked around, only to find her sitting on the couch curled into a ball. Gibbs slowly walked over to her carefully incase he startled her. He gently sat down and she instantly scrambled into his side. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Jenny mumbled something into his shoulder.

"Jen, you gotta speak up."

"I said, that all this seems to familiar, doesn't isn't?"

"Yes it does but, let's relax today. Okay?"

Jenny nodded in agreement and nestled even further into his side. When he asked her a question and didn't get a response, he looked down to find her asleep. Gibbs debated whether or not to wake her. After deciding against waking her, Gibbs slipped his arms under her and carried her to the bedroom. When he went to walk back to the couch, her hand sought out and grabbed his shirt. She gave a small tug and he complied. For a while he just stared at the ceiling. Then sleep enveloped him for many hours. When the sun rose the next morning, it streaked through the small windows around the hotel room. Gibbs was the first to stir or so he thought. When he went to move he noticed the weight that was on his chest when he slept was gone. Gibbs wasn't one to get worked up about things but, he did about Jenny. She was his weakness and always will be. Once he was finally actually awake he could smell coffee. Slowly and a little bit unsteadily he made his way to the small area they called a kitchen. Gibbs wanted to see where the line begins and ends so, he softly walked up behind Jenny and slipped his arms around her waist. She jumped and stiffened at first but, then she relaxed and leaned back.

"Jethro, I miss this."

"I do too, I do too."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course, if I didn't then why would I have done this?"

She shrugged and went back to pouring her cup of coffee. Gibbs release his grip on her and went to go shower and change. When he emerged twenty minutes later, the place was neat and all of their stuff was put away.

"Well someone has been busy."

He got no response and being the agent he was he investigated. There was no sign of her anywhere. Her keys were by the door, as well as her coat. The only thing missing was her.

**Reviews are welcome and helpful in all aspects. Also shout out to left my heart in Paris for keeping me going, thanks.**


	7. Finally Found, Maybe

**Chapter 7 **

**Finally Found, Maybe**

**A/N: Sorry I had a couple projects for school and my practices were like everyday. This didn't turn out the way I had wanted it to but it got done.**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine :(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs couldn't believe it, not one bit. He couldn't lose her again, it was painful enough the first time. Knowing that in a big city like this she could be anywhere, any place, hidden very carefully, didn't ease anything. He didn't have a team to help him, he didn't have the resources he needed, and of all things he didn't know the city that well. Gibbs was lucky the first time, and that was because they wanted him to find her, but this time the people responsible probably didn't want her to be found. If they didn't want her to be found then she wasn't going to be found by him single handedly. He needed outside help but who would he turn to, he didn't have anyone to help him here in Paris, his team was back in DC, Will and Stan were with them, so no help there. Why didn't he have a super power that allowed him to find her at any time, it would make things so much easier. Sometimes easier isn't better, in this case it was right, because if it was easier than something bigger was probably in place. How big he didn't want to know, he did know that he had to find Jenny before too much time passes. So, Gibbs did the only thing he could think of he grabbed her phone, his jacket, put his boots on, and grabbed his keys before he headed out, going to find the one person that mattered the most.

As he made his way throughout the city he had this feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. What was wrong he didn't know, all he knew was something was off today in the city. The city that was busy at all times of the day, the city that was never quiet always loud, and in just those two things he knew something terrible had happened. He raced back inside and turned on the news trying to find something he could understand, like pictures of what was going on in the city. Much to his dismay all the channels weren't working it seemed as though there was nobody left in the city. That single thought scared him, it scared him because if there was nobody left in the city, was there anyone left in D.C. or were they gone as well. More importantly, what had happened that had made an entire city evacuate so quickly? Was that were Jenny went? If so, why didn't she go get him before she left? Things just didn't add up correctly. He pulled out his phone, unlucky him there was no single anywhere.

He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on around him, so he went out to explore and find out whatever he could. After what seemed like hours, all he could come up with was what he already knew, no one was in the city. It all confused him, with Jenny missing, then a whole city missing, no television, no signal, and no explanation. It would be the ideal place for someone who wanted to get away, not Gibbs though, it bugged him. Nothing too bad could have happened, if so then he wouldn't be there. The people in the city didn't just up and leave for no reason. Why would they just leave everything they had in a split second if it wasn't something dangerous? It seemed to confuse him, even if they got up and left, why had nothing happened yet? Off in the distance something big crashed loud enough to jolt Gibbs out of his thoughts, and turn to face the window, of course he saw nothing not even a cloud of smoke. Again, he put on his jacket and left in search of evidence or a simple clue of what the hell was going on in the city. This time he wouldn't stop until he had searched every inch of Paris and the surrounding cities. It might take him years. But he didn't care he was going to find out what had happened to the people and especially Jenny. It was just so like her to up and leave without truly telling him, but he thought that they had been doing just fine and she would actually tell him if he was going to leave. Maybe he just misjudged her and the memories got too much for her to handle, so she left in a hurry.

Everything he had seen and put together, didn't come out in a rational way. He again went through what he knew. One, he had taken a shower and came out only to find Jenny missing. Two, not only was she missing the whole city of Paris was missing. Three, nothing seemed to be wrong with the air, water, or anything else. Four, nothing bad or out of the ordinary has happened since everyone left. No electronics were working or in working condition, not a single vehicle was broken into, and no helicopters were flying in the air. It was as though everyone just died, even then it wouldn't make since because there would be bodies.

It hit him, the crash that had to be caused by something, and if that something was a someone then he could figure out what the hell was going on. Before he could think of anything else he started to get dizzy and he collapsed to the ground and passed out. As he went down, he hit his head against something hard and sharp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's awake!" Gibbs heard a familiar voice scream to someone off in the distance.

"Jenny? He whispered, with a crack in his voice. He felt someone grab his hand and a soft kiss placed on the back.

"Just rest, the doctor will be here in a minute. Jethro, do you remember anything that happened?

"The city was deserted and you were gone, but nothing was wrong, I blacked out and fell, and that is all."

"The only thing that was true in that statement is that you fell."

Gibbs looked over to her in amazement, it didn't last long though because again blackness clouded his vision.


End file.
